A bad feeling
by Kittymagicat
Summary: A bit of a weird mix up really? Basically Matthew and Diana go down to dinner with Philippe and Marcus is supposed to be there but isn't? Cue worried Matthew rushing to save his son from someone from the past... Really cute, Matthew babying Marcus. Out of character Philippe. Mentions of past abuse so rated T.


Matthew stilled as he entered the dining room. A familiar scent permeated his nose and whilst he couldn't place it, it created a sense of unease. He scanned the room, eyes seeking out the familiar face of who it belonged too. If he recognised the scent then no doubt he would recognise the face. His eyes lingered on an unfamiliar face, but upon closer inspection he realised the scent did not belong to them. No one else was new there this evening. Whilst it had only been a few seconds, people were already recognising him standing there. He forced himself to move forward and take a seat trying to quell the sense of foreboding. He glanced to his left, towards Diana, who shot him a warm smile. Something inside of him settled a little. But feeling of unease remained.

As he always did when he felt that something was wrong, he looked for his family. Dianna to his left -heartily tucking into her filled plate- and who could miss Phillippe sitting at the head of the table -massive in size and presence- on a second sweep of the table his eyes fell on the empty seat of his son. Phillippe caught his eye, already aware of Matthew's unease.

"Matthew, I don't believe you've met the acquaintance of Sir Alfred Hickenburt?" Philippe's fast introduction was aimed at informing him that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm afraid not." Matthew nodded in Hickenburt's general direction.

"pleasure sir." Muttered Hickenburt,

"and his travelling companion, Mr Jorhn Whitteng? Who I am assured will be joining us later." Phillippe finished.

"And Marcus?" Matthew knew that if Marcus wasn't going for dinner than Phillippe would already have been informed. But Philippe shot him a confused look, wiping it off his face so quickly Matthew wondered if might be imagining it. He made a quick decision. "I'll fetch him." He hastily rose to his feet the earlier sense of unease crowding him. Diana shot him a worried look.

Phillippe interrupted him abruptly, "No. If he can not make it down the stairs on his own he will not get reminders."

Matthew remained standing.

"Matthew." Phillippe warned. Just as Matthew sat down, Marcus's voice rang out.

"Papa!" he screamed,

Matthew shot to his feet. Adrenaline rushing through his veins. Marcus rarely called him papa and the desperation and sheer terror in his voice had Matthew switching in to protective mode in an instant. He seemed to fly out of the dining room, hurtling towards the library, where Marcus's voice had come from. Coming to a halt at the library door he surveyed the room. He couldn't see Marcus. Before he could throw himself further into the room, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Phillippe had followed him. Matthew shoved the hand off with irritation. He darted between the shelves searching for his son. Eventually a single beat of a heart followed by another, gave away the exact location. The two heart beats were too close to be from one vampire so Matthew knew his son wasn't alone.

He hurtled around the corner and started at the scene before him. A vampire was taking long hard kicks at a bundle on the floor. A bundle which he recognised as Marcus. He was curled into the foetal position and shaking as silent tears streaked down his face. Matthew leapt into action. He threw the vampire off of Marcus and dropped to his son's side. Marcus made no move. Gently he placed a hand on Marcus's side; he flinched, as though believing that Matthew would harm him. Sucking in a deep breath, he gently pulled Marcus up, bloody tears left red tracks across his face. His nose was crooked -obviously broken- and his bottom lip was cracked. He whimpered, his fear clear to see. It took a moment for him to recognise Matthew but once he did, he surged forward, burying himself in Matthew's chest. He curled into his father, fingers grasping at his shirt. Safe.

The vampire remained across the aisle from them, his exist blocked by Phillippe, who was glaring at him. He didn't take kindly to those who harmed his family.

"who in God's name are you?" Matthew demanded,

"My name is Jorhn Whitteng. The fool in your arms is my son."

Matthew's eyes widened, then narrowed a fierce look covering his features "No. He is my son now. How dare you treat him like this in his own home!" he exploded, Marcus shrank closer. Wary of Marcus's fear, he gently rubbed soothing circles onto his back; allowing him to take comfort.

The vampire -jorhn- started forward, but at Matthews warning snarl, backed off again.

"Once he was my child. There is nothing I'm more ashamed of." Jorhn shook his head.

Matthew's eyes glinted. "How dare you?" he snarled, before he could get any further, Philippe interrupted.

"perhaps, Mr Whitteng, it would be better for your health if you left." The threat in his voice was audible.

Matthew turned his attention back to Marcus; he had by now calmed considerably but still clutched at Matthew, reminding him of young Marcus really was. A baby still -in vampire terms at least. He stiffened suddenly in Matthew's arms, prompting Matthew to look around suspiciously. Jorhn had moved towards them again. Philippe stood still, but ready to pounce should the need arise. Taking a deep breath Johrn announced:

"My son is a fool and a weak one at that. He doesn't deserve to live and I should have dealt with him as I did his mother. Take note that should the opportunity present itself, I will try to rectify my earlier mistake." Jorhn had pulled himself up to full height and now sneered with disdain at Marcus. Matthew could barely contain his anger, something that Philippe seemed to already noticed.

"You appear to be the only fool present as with that speech of yours, you've condemned yourself to death." Phillippe's words seemed to rumble out of his mouth, fierce and chilling. "after so evidently threatening a member of our family in our home in front of us then you shall have to be dealt with. Make no mistake of that. You shall have a hearing, when shall be decided."

"a hearing? Then I'm not a dead man?" Jorhn tipped his head to the side.

"oh no, you misunderstand, your death is inevitable but how should be debated." Philippe clarified.

Matthew was finished listening. He swept Marcus up and carried him from the room. Diana hovered nervously near the door; still uncertain of family politics but too worried to leave. She met Matthew's eye with a questioning glance. He nodded and she hurried in front ensuring people were out of the way so Matthew could pass easily – not having to worry about knocking Marcus. She turned down the hall, heading towards Marcus's room. Quickly he corrected her. She shot him a confused look.

"My rooms."

Her confusion grew "why?"

"Its comforting for him. He associates my scent with safety, so my rooms are a safe bet." He hastily explained disinclined to fully divulge secrets that weren't his own. He glanced down at his son pressed against him. Marcus had closed his eyes but was still breathing too quickly, too quickly for a vampire. Further inspection revealed that his heart rate was also racing. He carefully navigated the twisting stairs up to his room. Diana hurried into the room in front of him and then hovered at the edge.

"do you mind?" Matthew asked nodding at the bed. She flicked the duvet back and helped him tuck Marcus in. Diana settled in the large armchair across the room from the bed and Matthew leant back against the head board. Blessedly peaceful, the room had taken on a domestic feel. With Marcus curled under piles of blankets, back pressed against him and Diana snuggled in the big chair, he felt like a proper family. Marcus shifted slightly, instantly drawing his attention. His eyes remained close and whilst he looked peaceful he wouldn't have fooled a vampire. Diana on the other hand, appeared completely taken in by it. She smiled softly at them.

"he looks calm." She whispered,

"Maybe." Matthew kept his voice soft,

"You disagree?" Diana picked up on his hesitation easily.

Matthew sighed, "his heart is racing and his breathing is uneven." He admitted, curling his fingers through Marcus's hair. Marcus shifted again and for a moment Matthew worried he had unsettled him; But Marcus's only move was towards him.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted him to another person, Philippe from the sounds of it. Although that was unlikely. In all the years the tower had stood, Philippe had never entered. However as the door was opened Philippe was revealed. His presence instantly filled the room and put Marcus ill at ease, he shivered under the duvets and shuffled closer to Matthew, uncertain about the new presence in the room. He laid a comforting hand on his back, allowing Marcus closer. Philippe snorted. Clearly he had decided that Marcus should be over the ordeal by now and he was pandering to Marcus's whims. Irritation filled him. Marcus seemed to somehow sense the shift in his mood and nestled closer. Philippe shook his head.

"Enough." Matthew snapped at Philippe, unfortunately Marcus seemed to take it as having been directed at him. He flinched backwards, a small whimper leaving him as he recoiled.

"no, no, no, not you." Matthew hastened, reaching out for Marcus, who in turn crawled forward. Once Marcus was close enough, Matthew reached forward and took hold of his wrists. He pulled Marcus back into his arms and settled him with Marcus's head resting above his heart.

Philippe broke the stillness, "Really Matthew?" be demanded, "you've become so soft. Was it her?" he gestured at Diana.

"she makes me stronger." Matthew defended. He glanced down at Marcus, "don't meddle in things you don't understand." He combed through Marcus's hair tracing soothing circles onto his back.

Once again Philippe was unimpressed. "Really Matthew? And what is it then then that I am unable to understand?"

Matthew glanced down at Marcus who was staring up at him with unnervingly clear blue eyes. "may I?" Matthew checked, making sure he could explain. Marcus gave a shallow nod and tucked up against him. "You see Philippe, when Marcus was a small child his blood father would beat upon him. Would scream and yell at him, and break bones and scar skin. It is understandable now then, that he has an adverse reaction when this happens to him. It sends him right back to the time when he was helpless to fight against it. That in itself is upsetting but to feel completely helpless? It is no wonder then that he can not stand it." Matthew finished.

Diana had a hand clasped over her mouth. Evidently she too was upset by Marcus's abuse. Philippe appeared to look apologetic but there was still a hardness under that.

"Matthew, don't you think this is a bit much? The constant affection you place on him?" He tried a more reasoning approach.

It did not work. "what would you have me do!" Matthew exploded, anger pouring out of him, "tell him to move on? It doesn't work that way! My son is in distress and you want me to ignore that!" Matthew could not understand the casual coldness of his own father and Philippe seemed to not grasp the horror of Marcus's past. Marcus had escaped his father and become a healer in the war, but when he himself became ill, he was left to die. Matthew had turned him then, when the pain was too much and his terror of death overcame the fear of what he would become. The healer stopped giving life and started taking it. Yet still he went to medical school as Matthew had promised him. It had taken time but Marcus had adjusted, better than his other son at least. In fact Marcus had been quick to adjust to the blood lust, getting control of it quickly, perhaps that was the healer in him -unwilling to harm others. Getting used to the idea of feeding off of others took longer. Fortunately the blood rage which controlled several members of their family had not been passed onto Marcus; allowing his sweet nature to reign true. Blood rage had been passed onto his other son -Benjamin. He was still wayward. If Benjamin was the rebellious teenager then Matthew was the toddler, needing more attention and affection but often more pleasant to be around and easier to love.

Philippe had had enough. He turned and left the room. Marcus settled more easily after he left, content with Diana and Matthew. He slept for hours and even though that was unusual for vampires it was understandable in this case. Marcus woke around midday having slept through both the evening and the night. He sat bolt upright as if shocked awake and blinked around the room in confusion. Matthew reached out slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marcus reacted as though he'd been slapped, whipping around. His eyes landed on Matthew and instantly lit up with recognition. Marcus cautiously reached for him. Matthew swept him forwards and held him close.

"I'm okay." Marcus whispered.

Matthew nodded but didn't let go. He knew it would be a while before Marcus was alright again and then there was the matter of the trial. He would deal with that when the time came, for now Marcus needed comfort so that was what he would get.


End file.
